Blackout
by hadleighstork
Summary: Alexis comes to Jason on the night of the blackout to tell him that Sam and Ric slept together.


**Pairing: **Jason/Alexis

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**FYI: **This takes place on the night of the blackout. Alexis doesn't have cancer. Thanks to Miss Mae for the banner!!

**Blackout (C)**

_Jason's Penthouse Harborview_

Alexis knocked on the door and waited for it to open. He had to be here, he just had to. She had to tell someone about what she just saw. Finally the door open and she saw Jason standing there, with a bottle of tequila in his hand. He didn't look drunk, though, so she cleared her throat.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

He let her in and took a swig from the bottle. "What do you want?"

"I came because I had to tell you something," she said breathlessly as she tried to force back the bile in her throat, "I just got back from the Lake House. I saw……I saw Sam and Ric. They…..they were having sex on the floor."

Jason nodded and looked away. "Yeah. I know. I saw them, too."

Her mouth fell open. "You…..you saw them? Having sex?"

Jason nodded again. "Heard them, too. Always knew Sam was a screamer."

She didn't need to hear that and Alexis grimaced. "Well, no wonder you went straight for the tequila."

He chuckled and held it out for her, his voice still gruff. "You want some?"

"I might have just a little." She put down her purse and took it from him, taking an impressive gulp. Jason's eyebrows jumped. "What? I can hold my liquor. And after what I just saw, I need it."

She took another gulp and didn't even wince at the bitterness as it burned its way down. In the darkness she could see him watching her, still brooding and upset. "I can't believe she did that. After everything I did for her, taking her in under my roof, helping her get her GED, helping her with her joke of a career since the girl has absolutely no marketable skills…"

"Except one," Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, and she has been convicted of that twice," Alexis replied dryly. "After everything I did for her…..she sleeps with my husband! And don't get me started on Ric."

"You were always too good for him," Jason said.

"You're only saying that because you've always hated him."

"So?" He shrugged and took the bottle back. "That doesn't mean it's not true."

Alexis shook her head. "Ric was a good husband. He really was. We're so perfectly suited for each other. I can't believe he would do this, either."

"You don't sound as surprised about Sam," Jason noticed, taking another gulp.

She shrugged. "I'm shocked about the whole thing, really. I just don't think it's set in yet. But then I keep thinking about Sam's background, how she used to be a prostitute, how she slept with and married at least seven men so she could get their money, and I wonder……did she plan this the whole time? Did she make sure it came out that I was her mother, so that she could go after my husband because she was mad at me for abandoning her?"

"That's what Carly did to Bobbie when she first came to town."

Alexis shrugged. "I never said the girl was original. She doesn't have enough brain cells to be original." She reached for the bottle of tequila. "Give me that."

Jason shook his head and took another sip and she took a step closer, trying to get it. "Give, Jason. Learn to share."

"You'll have to come here and get it," he said, holding it higher. She reached for it but he was too tall. Finally he took pity on it and held it out to her, but he refused to give it to her. So Alexis half-glared at him as she let him put it to her mouth and slowly tilted it, pouring a little bit of the golden liquor down her throat. Jason watched her as she drank from it, and she couldn't tell that his eyes darkened.

He tipped the bottle upright and put it down on his desk and Alexis wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She sighed and, after brushing her hair out of her face, reached up and cupped his cheek.

"You were good to her. You didn't deserve this either."

He put his hand over hers, holding it there. "Neither of us did."

"I just wish I knew what to do." She reluctantly let her hand slip out from under his and she watched her fingers trace a line down his throat and down his chest and stomach. He was so warm and strong, and it felt like something else was making her hand move that way, because she definitely couldn't be stroking him like that of her own will.

"I mean, should I tell them that I know?" Her fingers landed on his belt buckle but she didn't even notice. "Should I tell just Sam that I know? Or just Ric? Should I wait a while? Or should I go back and do it tonight?"

"No," he said slowly, coming closer and taking her hand in his. "…..You should stay here tonight."

She looked at their joined hands and then up at him, staring deeply into his eyes. "We shouldn't, Jason."

He shrugged. "They are. Why shouldn't we?"

That argument was so simple but it made a lot of sense, and Alexis had agreed to it in her mind even before Jason pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her body flush up against him, and his grip on her tightened. He held her hips in his hands and rubbed himself against her, and she could feel him getting hard under his jeans.

Jason was kissing her deeply, having already thrust his tongue into her mouth. He tasted like tequila, just like she did, and Alexis moaned at the way he kept thrusting his tongue into her mouth, powerfully and smoothly, dueling with hers, tasting every last recess in her mouth.

Her hands clutched his broad shoulders as Jason's lips moved to her neck. He rocked his hips against hers again and there was no doubt this time that he was hard. Alexis's hands moved down his body over the strong muscles of his back until her hands were squarely on his tight ass. She squeezed, enjoying the feel of the muscles under the soft worn denim, and Jason grunted his pleasure against her neck.

"No wonder Sam was so clingy of you," Alexis murmured, searching for his lips again. Jason pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"No more talk about Sam. She doesn't matter."

Alexis couldn't agree more, and Jason swooped in for another kiss. She'd often wondered how he was in bed back when she used to represent him, but he was always either with Carly or with Robin, and then he flirted around with Elizabeth for a while, but she'd been too scared to take him on, and then he married Courtney and finally moved on to…well, it didn't matter who he moved on to. All that mattered was that his tongue was practically rammed down her throat and that her hands were groping his ass.

Not a bad way to spend a blackout. Although she would have particularly liked to have done this with all the lights on. Just for fun.

"I want this off," Jason growled against her mouth, tugging on the hem of her black blouse. Alexis dutifully lifted her arms and he whisked it away, leaving her dressed in only a matching black bra. "that has to go too," he said, glaring down at it.

He reached around and undid the clasp like a pro, which didn't surprise her, and let it drop to the floor, and then his hands were on her. Alexis groaned when he touched her, squeezing her breasts in his large, rough hands. He wasn't that gentle, either, and squeezed her fully and roughly like she was his to play with, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

His lips moved over her neck, suckling and biting and branding her, and Alexis closed her eyes against the delicious feelings. Jason kept playing with her breasts, gently twisting her nipples and then moving his thumb over them to get them to pucker, and Alexis was almost embarrassed at how fast her body responded to him. Jason laughed and kissed her again, his hands rubbing up and down her sides. He pulled her even closer so that her breasts flattened against his shirt, and his hands roamed her bare back before finally settling on her butt.

He possessively gave her a good squeeze, causing her center to grind up hard against the straining bulge in his pants.

Alexis looked down at it and even rubbed it a little with the heel of her hand, making him grunt. "We should really do something about that. It looks painful."

He replied with a chuckle and kissed her, using the powerful, crushing kiss to distract her as he undid the snap on her pants and pulled her zipper down. Alexis moaned and wiggled her hips impatiently as he slowly dragged her pants down over her hips so he had the access he needed.

She was wearing simple black cotton panties that rose low in the front, and Jason traced the edge of them with his finger before dipping it under just to tease her. He wasn't kissing her anymore and just stood and watched her. Alexis bit her lip and he gave her a gentle push, backing her up against the front door of the penthouse.

He tugged down with his finger and inched her underwear lower, baring her hidden core little by little. Alexis flattened her back against the door and watched him stare down at her body, and finally he had the underwear down around her thighs. Jason found her swollen slit and traced it gently first, and then parted her lower lips and very lightly teased just the tip of his finger through, making her stifle a sob.

He leaned closer, his warm breath brushing over her lips right before he kissed her softly. "Get wet for me, Alexis. I want you so bad right now."

She felt like she could have come from that simple request alone, and Alexis threw her head back as he teased her heat with the tip of his finger, finding her pleasure center and swirling his slick finger around and around it until it felt like she was sopping wet.

Pleased, Jason withdrew his hand and bent slightly, pushing her slacks and panties all the way down until they were at her feet. He then undid his belt and the button on his jeans, wincing in pain when it took him a minute to get his fly down over his painfully engorged bulge. He shoved his jeans down over his hips, down to his knees, taking his boxers with it, and his massive, pulsating rod sprang forward, bobbing in the air.

Alexis's eyes widened at the impressive sight. "I always knew you were packing, but…."

Jason laughed and grasped his mighty erection, giving it a few good strokes before looking at her. "Turn around."

When she didn't move, he inched closer, his straining cock poking high against her thigh. "Turn around, Alexis."

She did as he asked, slowly turning around and bracing her hands against the door for the imminent penetration. She knew he'd be rough and fast and hard, just the way she wanted him to be, and she braced her body carefully and firmly so neither of them would get hurt.

She was worried for a second when she heard a gentle scraping outside, like the sound of footsteps, but then remembered that there were no guards out there. And the elevator had cut out just as she'd stepped onto his floor, and no one would be dumb or desperate enough to take seventeen flights of stairs up to see him during a blackout.

She could feel Jason move behind her, positioning himself, and his hands were on her thighs to spread her legs the way he wanted her. She felt him, hard and so hot, twitching a little, right between her legs, and Alexis arched her back to make this easier, pushing her bottom into his waiting hands, and Jason found her entrance.

He impaled her with a swift, sudden stroke that practically knocked the wind right out of her, and the door shuddered under the force of it. He was buried to the hilt, his shirt pressed against her bare back, every bit of them connected, his breath hot and heavy on her bare shoulder, and she luxuriated in the feeling of taking him in.

"Oh, God, Alexis," he groaned loudly, sounding like he couldn't help himself. "You feel so good."

She wiggled against him, impatient for more, and Jason pulled halfway out of her and slammed in to her again. She thought she heard sounds outside again, but nothing else mattered right now than what was going on between them. And of course, neither of them had any way of knowing that Sam had come to see Jason and had heard him say how good Alexis felt. And that she immediately left.

Jason let himself sink inside of her for a moment before pulling out again, grunting at the effort, and he moved his hands from her hip and to the door. He partially covered hers and her fingers grappled against the door, and he covered her hands fully and linked their fingers, making sure they were set before he slammed back into her as hard as he could, using the door for added leverage to get even deeper into her moist, inviting channel.

"Fuck, yes," he muttered, pulling back to thrust forward again and again, driving into her body like a man possessed, focused only on obtaining their release and letting everything go. Alexis pushed back against him whenever he moved forward to thrust into her, deepening their connection and the pleasure they both felt.

One of his hands left hers and slipped down her stomach and even lower to find her pleasure center. He found the nub and swirled his finger around it to get her even hotter and push her over the edge faster, because Jason knew he wouldn't last very long. Going at it against the door was his absolute favorite position, and she was making this so good for him.

Alexis let out a howl of pleasure as his masterful fingers set to work, keeping up with their frenzied and furious rhythm, but it was Jason that beat her to the finish line. He burst into her with a roar, spewing his hot white liquid into her body. She felt the heat through her whole body as he emptied a massive load in her, her convulsing channel pulling him deeper and taking him for everything she was worth, and then it all became too much because she let go, too, her forehead against the door as she reveled in the release.

Jason sagged against her, pushing her slightly into the door, but his arms around her made sure there was still room. They remained tightly joined, so joined that she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to, him still nestled deeply inside her. Their breathing was heavy and labored, and her hair fluttered with Jason's breath. He nuzzled her shoulder as he slowly came down from the high, and Alexis gulped the air in as her heart raced.

His chin was resting on her shoulder and his hands were loosely clasped very low over her belly, and they just stayed like that for a very long moment, floating in a pleasurable haze and not wanting to move and break their intimate moment.

After what felt like forever, Jason finally grunted and pushed himself off of her. Alexis winced as he slid out, missing the heat of him, but she didn't have to worry because he almost immediately reached for her and turned around so that her back was pressed against the door.

He loomed above her, tall and intimidating but gentle now and fully satisfied, and she wound her arms around his waist and pulled him so their hips crashed together. He was wet and sticky as he rested against her thigh, but still impressive in his girth and length, and Alexis closed his eyes as Jason leaned in to kiss her.

Their kiss was slow and lazy. There was no hurry this time, no urgency to have each other, nothing standing in their way. His tongue very lazily traced the inside of her lips before sensuously flicking against hers before he let her suck him into his mouth, and they stayed close for several minutes, pressed together almost from head to toe.

He moved lower and kissed her neck just as lazily, running his tongue down the column of her throat, and Alexis sighed, taking this as a sign that he'd soon be ready for round two, which she was very much looking forward to.

His hand slid up her side until he grasped her breast and Jason held it in his hand, squeezing it gently and just weighing the soft mound. "Alexis?"

She was so lost already in the sensations he awoke in her with nothing but his hands and tongue. "Yes?"

"Your daughter's a whore."

She smiled and made him pull away so that she could grasp his chin and look up at him. "Yes, she is, but we're not talking about her. She doesn't matter, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." He swept her into his arms, managing to take off his shoes and kick his pants away, and waited for her to do the same, then began to slowly nudge her further into the room. "Come on, my desk's over here. I want you sitting on it."

Alexis laughed in amazement. "Again, huh? You're going to tucker yourself out."

Jason smiled back. "I figure that if they can do that all night, we can have some fun, too."

**The End.**


End file.
